Would Sirius Black make a good Slytherin?
by witchynadeen
Summary: I'm here to answer the Age-old question (sorta..), Would Sirius Black make a good Slytherin? Read and find out


******WOULD SIRIUS BLACK MAKE A GOOD SLYTHERIN?**

I am here to answer the Age-Old question: Would the Gryffindor Sirius Black make a good Slytherin? Well, let's find out. I'll list Slytherin qualities and we'll see if would do good in Slytherin with the rest of his family.

******I DO NOT OWN HP!**

******- Cool & Collected-**

Sirius was running down the hall as fast as his legs would take him, for you see poor Sirius had "accidentally" angered Lily Evans, a girl with a temper as fiery as her

"SIRIUS BLACK!" Screeched the angry Redhead. "Black, kindly explain to me why you stole my diary and you better give it back before I book you a bed in Hospital

Wing for the next three weeks. Now, will you start talking or should just hex you"

"I, oh, eh, er, om, hi?" Stammered Sirius. He had toke Lily's diary to find out if she liked Prongs or not. Turns out she doesn't. Oh Well.

Sirius started to weigh his chances for survival: He could sprint all the way down the corridor until he finds a empty classroom to stay in until Lily finds someone to let

her steam out on. Or, he could just be man and tell Lily that he's sorry and accept any hex or jink she will throw at him. Okay, running it is then. Sirius started sprinting

down the hall, ignoring the outraged screams of one Lily Evans. Knowing that he had not dealt with that situation well, Sirius decided he should stay in the Room of Requirements for the weekend if he valued his life.

After this you can guarantee that Sirius is not cool and collected in the face of problems. Or, in the face of a angry Lily Evans, but who would be?

******-Sneaky & Silent -**

Sirius Black was tiptoeing under James' Invisibility Cloak (without his knowledge, of course) spying on Lily and James' first date (FINALLY!) to make sure everything went well on Lily-Flower and Prongs' special day, but Sirius isn't exactly the Quiet kind, so this is going to get interesting real soon.

After they finished they're dessert, Lily and James started to talk, and out of the corner of his eye, Sirius saw some idiot staring at Lily with a Lustful look in his eyes, so Sirius slipped of the Invisibility Cloak and flipped the bird to the idiot.

___Merlin, couldn't that idiot see she is on a date?_ thought Sirius furiously.

"Sirius, what in Merlin's name are you doing here?" Exclaimed Lily angrily .

___Oh Crap, did I say that aloud?_ thought Sirius, hoping that this come out of his mouth.

"Yes, you did, Padfoot." Said James, who looked torn between, amusement, because of his best friend's stupidness, and anger, because Sirius toke his Invisibility Cloak without asking.

After a moment of just standing there like an idiot, Sirius finally had enough sense to do the only thing that came to him: ******Run**.

Sirius ran out of the restaurant at top speed, wondering how such a noble and selfless deed went wrong.

So, it looks like we cross sneaky and silent off of the list of Slytherin qualities Sirius might possess, but who honestly thought Sirius could be

silent?

******- Determined & Focused -**

It was a gloomy Saturday and Sirius was bored, and it's never good thing for students and teachers alike.

"I'M BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEDDDD!" Yelled Sirius, to indicate to his two mates that he needs entertainment.

"Shut up, Sirius.'' Growled Remus, who was trying to read a book.

"Oh, Moony, why are you always so grumpy, who hurt you?" Said Sirius.

"For your information, no one hurt me, but, right now, I'm trying not to hurt you." Snarled Remus.

"Sirius, why don't you play a game of Exploding Snap with me before Moony goes all werewolfy and murders you." Said James laughingly.

"Sure, but don't start crying like a big baby when I win and you lose." Sirius said smugly.

"Umm, sure Sirius..." Said James.

Two Minutes Later...

******BOOM!**

"AHHHHHH, MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!, WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" Shrieked Sirius through tears.

"Sirius, it's just a little singe, do want continue the game?" Asked James, not really sure if he wanted the answer or not.

"SCREW THIS GAME, I NEED TO GO FIX MY HAIR!" Screamed Sirius hysterically.

Well, it seems that nothing comes between Sirius and his hair. Even though he's not at all focused, you've got to admire his determination to keeping his hair well-groomed.

******- last but not least...AMBITION! -**

It was Career Advice day for the fifth year Marauders, and it seemed like they were all dealing with it differently: Peter was pacing around the room worriedly because his grades weren't high enough for anything in the pamphlets; Remus was throwing and ripping pamphlets while muttering, "No, none of these would accept a werewolf."; James was flipping through pamphlets rapidly, wondering which job would impress Lily the most; And, Sirius was lounging in a armchair flipping lazily through the latest edition of ___Which Broomstick_.

"Sirius, aren't you going to read any pamphlets?" Asked Remus.

"No, I already know what I want to be when come of age." Said Sirius.

"What's that?" Asked a curious James.

"Nothing." Said Sirius Simply

"You know I heard that pays great in Spain." Said Remus sarcastically

"Why do I need to work, I'll inherit a fat load of money and a house from my parents, so I'm set for life." Said Sirius as though he was explaining that 1+1=2.

"Don't you have one ounce of ambition in your body?" Asked Remus.

"Of course I have one ounce of ambition in my body, if I didn't how do think I came up with "Nothing"?" Said Sirius.

"Ugh, you're hopeless" groaned Remus.

"No, I'm Sirius, not Hopeless" Corrected Sirius.

Okay, so if you were wondering if Sirius would make a good Slytherin, the answer is No, he wouldn't, Sorry.

******Thanks for reading. Please Review!**


End file.
